THE SOUNDS YOU MAKE
by Jean-Huh-Kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: six months into their relationship, Marco knows all off Jean's buttons, and decides to have a little fun pressing them on the drive home from their date. Admirably trying to control himself, Jean finally says "screw it" and decides he'd much rather control his freckled lover than himself. AU. SMUT. YAOI. LEMON. JEANMARCO


The aroma of garlic, fresh bread, and marinara was heavy in the air outside the old brick building, a sense of warmth emanating from the local restaurant. The parking lot was dark, night sky overcast, with only the lone spotlight over the doorway. Muffled sounds from the restaurant filled the silent lot, quickly drowned out by the laughter of the two young men pushing through the doorway.

The teenagers couldn't be any more different, a pair of unlikely friends. The older of the two, Marco Bodt, had a kind disposition, and looks to match. His black hair was cut short, kept well above his narrow brows, complimenting his unbelievably dark, yet warm, brown eyes. His body was that of an athlete, and his tanned cheeks were specked with freckles that made him look years younger but made his frequent smile all the more inviting. Marco was the kind of person who made friends with everyone, just by flashing that endearing smile of his, and for this reason he was one of Jean's only friends.

Jean Kirschtein was smart and good at everything he did, but his blunt way of speaking often made it hard for him to get close to people. Not to mention his 'delinquent' appearance. He kept his hair longer on top, dying the lengths almost blonde, drifting along his sharp eyebrows. Though his hair certainly contributed to his 'delinquent' reputation, it was the piercings that really did it. On his left side his ear had an industrial, and a couple cartilage piercings, as well as a stud through his lower lip, balanced by the double eyebrow piercing on the right side of his face.

Normally, Jean wouldn't bother dressing up for anyone or anything, but today was a special occasion; which is why he wore an almost-black blazer over his close-fitting black t-shirt, coupled with unmarred jeans and still-white-toed converse. He was built leaner than his companion, lean, tight muscles making the casual-dress look nicer than it really was, a fitting compliment to the lavender polo and khaki slacks worn by his boyfriend.

Yes, _boyfriend_. Even though they had been dating for six months, and had made it to every base possible more times than he could count, Jean had to admit that it still made him smile and a little giddy when the word boyfriend came into his mind. Smiling was another of those things he seemed to do especially for Marco, and not just the arrogant smirk he gave everyone else, but a true smile that spread into his eyes.

Jean couldn't help getting lost in the smile on Marco's face as his laughter quieted, the kind of laughter that was loud and boisterous and left one a little breathless. He looked away a little flustered when Marco caught him staring.

"They should really put some damn lights in this old lot." Jean complained half-heartedly, gesturing at the barely visible gleam of his '67 impala at the edge of the lot. His pride and joy, the only thing he was passionate about besides Marco.

As they neared the car Marco timed his walk with Jean's, reaching down and sliding his fingers between the slightly paler ones of his boyfriend. "I had a great time tonight, Jean." He squeezed the hand in his, watching for the reaction he knew he'd get.

Jean blushed and, flustered, playfully pushed Marco. "Geez, man, what are you, a chick?"

Marco pushed himself onto the hood of the car, leaning close to speak into Jean's ear. "I think you know _very well_ that I'm not a chick." He could almost feel the heat as the younger man's ears flushed red, inciting a low chuckle from him that sent shivers down Jean's spine.

"Tch.." Jean's brow furrowed and he chewed on his lip, a bad habit that Marco found terribly attractive. He hated, and yet loved, when the taller man did things that would make him flustered like he was. Even so, he was determined not to let him win.

Smirking, he grabbed Marco's collar, pulling him into a hard kiss, pulling back teasingly until he felt a hand slide to the back of his neck, forcing him close and deepening the kiss. He could feel Marco smile into the kiss when he licked his lips, feeling a slight tug on his blond hair, forcing his head back.

Barely touching the soft skin, Marco placed a trail of small kisses along his neck, and Jean felt himself shiver when his boyfriend nibbled the collarbone exposed by his v-neck shirt. He could feel hands sliding under his blazer, a cool rush of air a blessing against the rising temperature of his skin, though doing little to calm his excitement as he felt Marco grinding into his hips.

Jean pulled away, forcing Marco back with a hand against his chest. He grinned, tilting his head toward the car's interior. "How 'bout we get out of here?" He could see the hesitant agreement in those dark brown eyes, he was excited but that wasn't quite enough for him to go to jail for having sex in the parking lot of their local Italian restaurant.

Unlocking the door as Marco slid off of the car, he tried to discreetly shift himself in his jeans, which had recently gotten tighter. Sitting in the spacious seat he turned the key in the ignition, the local rock station coming through on the radio making Marco jump a little, much to Jean's amusement.

Shifting to drive, Jean pulled out of the lot onto the empty, ill-lit road. It was late, most places closed and people in bed, leaving the roads abandoned. He could feel Marco's eyes on him, and he shifted uncomfortably, stiffening when he heard, more than felt, his companion slide closer to him.

Jean felt a hot, steady breath on his neck, he could smell Marco he was so close, feel the heat coming from his body. That sculpted body that Jean just loved to run his hands over, to control.

"You know, Jean, I've always said you looked so sexy when you're driving this toy of yours."

Jean couldn't help but let out a derisive snort, ignoring what he assumed was an obvious ploy to torment him.

"I mean it, Jean, you always furrow your brows when you drive, and your gaze gets so," He nibbled on his ear. "Intense."

Jean did his best to suppress a shudder, trying to control his desire. "What are you talking about, man? I'm just focused on the road and my baby." He tapped the dash for good measure.

"Of course, Jean. Of course. But wouldn't you, I don't know," Jean tensed as he felt a hand slide up his thigh. "Like to play with your other toys?"

Jean clenched his hands around the steering wheel as Marco slid his hand between his legs, rubbing his palm against his now-growing erection. Trying to keep his eyes on the road, he felt his focus slip as his neck grew hot under Marco's tongue.

"These jeans of yours are _awfully_ tight aren't they? Maybe I should help you get a little relief."

Jean's control snapped as he heard the pop of his pants' button, and he hit the brake, swerving a little harshly to the side of the road with a screech. He turned to see Marco, a little wide-eyed and startled. Without hesitating he grabbed the back of the older man's head, pulling him into a hard, needy kiss.

He heard a small squeak of surprise, feeling Marco quickly relax into the kiss, hands running underneath his blazer as he felt a soft tongue sneaking between his lips and rolling over his own tongue. Sliding his own hands between them, Jean managed to fumble Marco's button and zipper open, something he had done many times before.

Forcefully pushing the freckled face to the side, he kissed along his jaw, nipping along his neck to leave small kiss marks, thinking _mine_ as he claimed his territory, a hand exploring the hardened body underneath that lavender polo.

Smiling, he pushed Marco's back to the passenger window, releasing his throbbing erection from his boxers. Running his lips along the smooth, soft skin, he slowly licked up the shaft, reveling in the gasp that forced its way from his lover's lips. Pointing his tongue, he pressed into the tip, flattening his tongue and twirling it around the head as he wrapped his mouth around it, enjoying the warm, soft skin against his lips, the familiar scent that filled his senses.

He could hear that sensual chuckle vibrate from above him, hearing wet noises that were familiar but not, yet found himself too preoccupied to place the sounds; that is until he felt a slightly rough hand slide under his boxer-briefs, a saliva-covered finger prodding against his welcoming entrance.

Jean couldn't help but let out a small moan as he felt a finger slide inside him, forcing himself to continue licking the dick in front of him, making sure to thoroughly wet it.

"Marco.. that's enough..." He was nearly panting, torn between wanting Marco to continue, and wanting something else inside of him. Reaching around the side of the passenger seat, he pulled the lever causing the seat to push back.

Almost frantically he kicked off his shoes, pushing his pants and briefs down to the floorboard under the driver's seat. Forcefully pulling the parking brake, he climbed into the passenger seat, so very thankful that his baby was as spacious as she was.

Marco smiled, instinctively lying back underneath him. Jean looked down at the flushed, freckled face, chewing his lip as he felt the twitching cock against his cheeks. Lifting his hips, he opened himself up, and pressed the tip of Marco's dick against his begging entrance. He lowered himself down onto the hardened shaft until he felt himself press against freckled hipbones.

Slowly lifting his hips, Jean kept his eyes on the angelically lustful face of his lover as he lowered himself down, absorbing every twitch of those abdominals below, and every gasp and moan that escaped those perfect, pink lips.

Jean would never admit that he was a bit of a sadist, but he loved to watch as he made the perfect athlete below him squirm as he moved his body agonizingly slow, causing pleasure to course through that tanned, heated body, but not enough to push either of them over the edge. He wanted to make him _beg_.

"Oh god… Jean…" Marco's words were staggered, his breathe hard and almost painful. "Jean, it feels so good inside of you... it's so - fuck…" Jean could feel hips twitching underneath him, wanting more than he was giving, hot hands sliding against his thighs. "Please, Jean."

An arrogant smirk crossed his lips. "Huh? What is it, Marco?" Okay, he admitted it, he was a bit sadistic in nature.

Jean felt greedy hands grab at his hips. "Jean, I need more! Please, faster!" Marco lifted Jean's hips, before pressing the leaner man's body weight back down, thrusting up inside him at the same time, knowingly rubbing against the spot that would make him scream.

Jean couldn't help but let out a strangled moan each time he felt Marco thrust into him, using his own momentum against him, a hot, tingling shockwave coursing through his body each time he was thrust into. He tried to suppress his moans, coming out in raspy pants as he grabbed onto Marco's knees, head tilted back in pleasure.

"J-jean.. ugh.. already I'm…"

Shifting forward, jean leaned his head against Marco's chest, breaths heavy and hot against the body below his. "Inside… I like it.. when you come inside." He didn't have time to be embarrassed about his own words, a chuckle reverberating against him, as he felt himself thrusting faster, forcing more direct stimulation that made moan in the best way.

He felt a familiar rough hand grasp his own pulsing dick, feverishly pumping as he felt a moan vibrate from the chest below him, hips bucking up into him, followed by an intense heat filling him.

"Hnng… so.. hot…" Jean could barely get out the words, panting heavily as he was, soaking in the erotic feeling he got from being filled with Marco's heat. "M-marco..I'm going to-"

"Then, come, Jean."

Jean pulled Marco into another hard kiss, moaning into his mouth as he felt his hips thrusting of their own accord, felt himself tightening around Marco's dick, his cum spurting out onto Marco's polo.

They laid still, Jean resting his head on Marco's chest. "Sorry.. I messed your shirt up."

Marco laughed, the movements sending shudders through Jean as he pulled the 'delinquent' into a kiss. "I love you, you idiot."

Jean grinned, and playfully nipped the tip of Marco's nose. "Me, too."

Minutes passed and Jean felt himself loosen and Marco soften inside him, raising his hips he watched as that last bit of pleasure slid through his lover's body. "You're going to have to drive."

Marco couldn't help but grin, a little from pride, as he slid from underneath Jean and into the driver's seat. Buttoning his pants, he threw the discarded blazer over Jean's, who was laying almost ass-up in the passenger seat, naked lower half.

"You could at least _pretend_ not to take so much pleasure in my predicament."

"I have no idea what you're talking about… kirschnickerdoodle." Marco grinned as he reached over and mindlessly ran his fingers through Jean's hair.

Jean's eyes narrowed, but he just smiled, finding himself too exhausted to argue over the pet name, drifting into sleep as he stared at that smiling face, gentle fingers in his hair.


End file.
